iotfandomcom-20200213-history
SonicTH
, anyway).]] SonicTH (formerly TaniciusFox), nicknamed Tani, Tany, T-Fox, "That Goddamned Furry"'''by CivGeneral, and very rarely, '''TF, is a forum poster most well-known for his various Civ 3 abominations (including the Stories and Tales), posting in Off-Topic, Sonic the Hedgehog fanaticism, and of course, creating the first formal Imperium Offtopicum. Since his GMing of the first IOT, he has made numerous games, varying in success (or lack thereof) and simplicity (or lack thereof). He has been the GM and creator of: * Imperium Offtopicum I * Imperium Offtopicum II * Sons of Mars * Imperia Mobiana * Sons of Mars II * Imperium Universalis * Sons of Mars III * The Multipolar World * Imperium Offtopicum IX * Imperia Mediterraneana * Multipolarity II He doesn't usually play in most IOTs, a notable exception being IOT IV, where he was first an aggressive protagonist, and later, an antagonist. In this game, his nation founded the ANTIEDO/GUN Alliance that plunged the world into a nuclear war. In his spare time, he plans new games and systematically trolls his players. T-Fox is known for stirring the pot of controversy. He created Mibbit chat (and later a separate IOT chat on Chatango) and the IOT forum much to the rancor of some IOTers. His IOTs are known for having NPCs managing to reach their way into the upper echelons of power. He usually tries to balance world power by shifting NPC personalities, but this does not always work as intended. Adding to his infamy is the overuse of certain image macros, normally Sonic-related. Personality/Play style As a person, he is notable for being adamant about being called "SonicTH," to the point he changed his username on Chatango for emphasis. He also, despite enjoying games here and there, has a great distaste for unnecessary use of power, which has led to various boycotts on his part. He prefers being in positions of administration for the simple fact he doesn't trust many others in those same positions. He has self-admitted issues with his temper, which is why he tries to avoid conflict or getting too dug into a dispute. He is also infamous for his attempts to net revenue for himself through various methods. As a GM, he is known for frequent rule changes to patch up errors that arise, and the use of NPCs to attempt to flavor the game (sometimes with hilarious / disastrous consequences). He is known for being relatively lenient in his GMing, rarely issuing kicks or bans (though the tensions of Multipolarity II changed such), though on the flipside he also tends to ignore most complaints. His dissatisfaction with the player base has often led him to try and abandon the IOT community, though he finds himself drawn back into it before long, feeling as he calls, an "itch" which he compares to what Wheatley in Portal 2 suffered. He often jokes about being a sadist (much to the chagrin of some), though he is able to act professionally as the situation merits it. As a player, his playstyle is normally characterised by use of the Mobian lore, use of the Mobian characters, or direct references to such. Indeed; he rarely plays many IOTs because they emphasise realism and human nations rather than the fantastic themes he prefers. He was a strong protagonist in IOT IV, though he has often found himself as an antagonist (IOT IV:A) and near-antagonist (Sons of Mars I, which he also GMed). His experiences with the ending of Fiat Lux have made him very fond of avoiding such a thing in any games he GMed afterward. Trivia * IOT veterans can be distinguished from new players in the use of "Tani" or "TF" rather than "SonicTH". * He is the only known gay GM; this knowledge also distinguishes old and new IOTers. * SonicTH's name obviously stems from "Sonic the Hedgehog." This is due to his great nerd status of said franchise. * After his immersion into the ''Portal'' franchise, he briefly employed an alter-ego dubbed "TAnIOS". * TaniciusFox is widely reputed to be one of the most attractive IOTers. Notes Category:Players Category:GMs